1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray supply apparatus that supplies a tray, in which a plurality of electronic components or a plurality of other components are stored, to a component pickup position in a component mounting apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there has been proposed an apparatus that supplies a tray in which a plurality of electronic components are stored to a component pickup position in a component mounting apparatus. An apparatus A disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2808646 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) includes a magazine apparatus B in which trays are layered and stored and a table apparatus C that pulls out one tray 3 from the magazine apparatus B. The table apparatus C has a function of taking out a component from the tray and mounting the component taken out on a sub stage D at a pickup position of the component in the component mounting apparatus (see, FIGS. 1 and 2 of Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, in an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3711689 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), two trays 14 pulled out from a magazine 10 are brought into a standby state at a first standby stage S11 and a second standby stage S21 that are vertically arranged in two stages (see, FIGS. 4 to 11 of Patent Document 2).